


You Should Stay

by tripleyeeet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Jealousy, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Possessive Behavior, Protective Loki (Marvel), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripleyeeet/pseuds/tripleyeeet
Summary: Jealous over the fact that Reader isn't spending enough time with him, Loki convinces them to stay in his own... special way.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 44





	You Should Stay

You weren’t sure you’d ever grow used to the feeling of Loki against you; the way his hands felt trailing your skin or the way his tongue lapped up the never-ending streamline of goosebumps he constantly left in his wake. His presence was infectious. Overshadowing anything you’ve ever felt, he pulled you in him time and time again with his beauty; his magnetic aura keeping you thoroughly… distracted. 

Like r _eally_ distracted. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

You released a sigh and turned on your heel, watching as Loki practically leapt off the bed and strode towards your frame, taking your hips in his hands. Roughly, he dug his fingers into the flesh of your sides, tucking his fingers under the waistband of your shorts.

“Out,” you stated simply, shooting him a quick smirk as you untangled the fabric of the shirt in your hands and slid it over your head, hearing him grumble. 

“Who said you could go out?” He raised his brow, a small smirk forming across his lips as he pulled you further into him, placing a chaste kiss on your lips as he moved his palms towards the small of your back, tucking the tips of his digits into your bottoms.

“I did,” you replied, grabbing both of his wrists and attempting to pull them upward. 

Unsurprisingly, he didn’t move, holding his ground as he laughed and shook his head. 

All week you’d been leaving him behind —taking every opportunity of free time you had to visit your friends instead of keeping him entertained and he didn’t much care for it.

“Yes, well, I didn’t,” he said, ushering you backwards. 

Strategically, his legs then lead you towards the closed door behind you, pushing you flush against it as he snuck a knee between your thighs, prying you apart. 

It made your chest tighten and your face grow hot, causing you to cautiously meet his gaze. 

He had an almost sadist twinkle in his eyes, small lines of amusement forming at the outer corners, matching the dimples around his smug grin. 

Letting out a low laugh that easily sent a chill up your spine, you felt one of his hands move from the band of your shorts up towards your side, etching light patterns over the fabric as he worked his way up. 

Struggling, you attempted to keep your breathing as steady as you could, your chest carefully raising and falling as you kept your eyes on his, knowing that if you looked away he’d surely punish you for it. 

He loved when you looked; when your pupils bore holes into his, creating an all visible pathway between the two of you. It made him come undone every time; thinking of you watching him — _seeing him_ , because until you, nobody saw him. 

Nobody gave him the attention he deserved. Nobody took time out of their day to surround themselves in his presence, because after everything that had happened in New York and on Asgard, why would they?

He was nothing in comparison to you. He wasn’t soft or agreeable; a delight to be around. No, he was brash and unpleasant; charismatic in all the wrong ways and overall just a burden to those around him. 

It didn’t make sense for you to choose him; the black sheep of the herd. The one with broken thoughts and warped perceptions. The one who’s selfishness far exceeded the average; who’d do anything to get what he wanted. 

He knew he didn’t deserve you. You were too perfect. Too far beyond anything he could’ve ever imagined. You were like the sun itself and he was basking in your rays, soaking up whatever love you were willing to provide him with. 

He was desperate for you at all times; the constant fear that you’d suddenly take the warning of all your peers and abandon him constantly weighing heavy on his mind. 

He knew that they didn’t like them. He could see it in their eyes —the way their lids always slotted into cautious positions whenever you were together, watching him as if, at any moment, he’d betray you like he did them. 

It filled him to the brim with rage, thoughts of insecurities clouding his vision. He wanted to show you the truth; that he’d never harm you in any way. You were completely undeserving of that side of him. That side that used people for his own benefit, creating chaos in its wake. 

All he wanted was to hold you. To touch you and see you and breathe you in. He needed you always, whether it was just to be silent in your space or to press you up against the grain of his doorway while he surveyed your frame, watching you breathe each breath like it was your last. 

“I think you should stay,” he said, even though he knew that you wouldn’t. Ever since coming home from your last mission you’d been disappearing, coming and going whenever you pleased, filling your time with other people. 

It made him sick to his stomach.

“I think you should relax,” you said, and although he tried — _really tried_ — he couldn’t, because the thoughts of you being surrounded by the people you loved, the same people who loathed him, was far too much. 

You couldn’t be with him and maintain that same support system without judgement and it broke his heart. 

Because you deserved so much better. You deserved the moon and the stars and all of the galaxies combined. You deserved to have them gaze upon you; to squint at your never-ending brightness. You were the warmth in every crevice of their craters; the one thing that kept them alive —that kept _him_ alive and he’d be damned if he let you go. 

True to his thoughts, he pressed himself further into you, moving his hand to cradle the edge of your face as he took your mouth in his, feeling your lips part as if to say _hello, welcome home_. 

Hearing you moan through the wet sounds of your session, he smirked against you, an air of satisfaction rising throughout his base as he slowly pulled away, watching you follow. Your eyes were heavy, lustful beads of pure anticipation, staring at his lips as he released a small laugh and darted for your throat. 

Taking the skin between his teeth, he nipped and sucked, tracing the outlines of your every nook with his tongue, feeling the responding vibrations that he elicited out of your mouth as he moved lower and lower. 

Quietly, you hummed, the small sound providing the push Loki needed to keep you here with him. 

It stirred the sudden need to take you as his own to a whole other level, causing the hand located at the small of your back to snake around your front and immediately dip further into the fabric of your shorts.

After moving his knee, his fingers immediately shot to your centre, rubbing slow circles while simultaneous separating your folds for better access. 

Before you could even think to suppress it, a quick moan escaped your lips, followed by a series of heavy breaths, causing him to smirk as he pulled away. “Oh, you’re not going anywhere, darling,” he said smugly. 

He was still twisting his fingers against your lower half, winding you up like a toy, building the pressure at such a painstaking slow pace that despite appreciating the sentiment of it all you couldn’t help, but furrow your brows in annoyance. 

You wanted to tell him he was wrong. That you could come and go whenever you pleased, but every effort to do so fell short. 

Because with his fingers circling across you clit, making you tremble with each passing touch, you could barely think let alone speak.

Noticing this, Loki once again let out a laugh, knowing he’d got you. Just one touch and you were all his and he _loved_ it. Your flesh was his for the taking. He could do whatever he wanted to you and you’d thank him. Praise him like the God he was, submitting to his every wish with bated breath because you were _his._ Nobody else’s. 

_“Kneel,”_ he commanded, taking a step back. As he did he took his hand with him, causing you to whine at the absence of his touch as you practically dropped to the floor.

All you wanted was to hold him. To touch him and see him and breathe him in. You needed him always, whether it was just to be silent in his space or to kneel before him as he unsheathed his cock and shoved it down your throat. 

As soon as he felt the wet, hot coating of your mouth, he let out a satisfied sigh, taking a fistful of your hair in his hand. Almost immediately you hummed at the tension it provided against your scalp, moving your mouth up and down the expanse of his member, following through with your hand. 

“You think you can just leave without asking?” He asked darkly between breaths, bucking himself further between your lips as you continued your ministrations. “You think you can just do whatever you want without permission?”

Ignoring his words, you continued your movements, tightening your lips, strengthening your grip. You picked up speed, twisting your tongue around his tip as you moved further up, hearing him groan. 

You wanted to show him how much you appreciated him. To show him that no matter what you did or where you went that you’d always return to him. He was yours and you were his and nobody else mattered. You wanted to show him that those misguided thoughts inside his head were merely lies; insecure ideas that he didn’t need. Not with you. Not while you were sucking him clean. 

Breathing through your nose, you moved your hands across his skin, carefully thumbing the base as you fully took him in. 

At that point another sound of pleasure escaped his lips, causing you to look up through your lashes, watching as he threw back his head, eyes closed in bliss. 

You smiled against him, feeling the grip he had on your hair begin to tighten as if to warn you to hurry, prompting you to pick up your pace. 

So, sucking and rubbing, tightening and loosening, you pulled out all the stops, feeling the tension increasingly build with each passing second. 

Before long he was trembling beneath your fingers, his breath heavy, both hands woven tightly into the base of your locks, pushing and pulling you against him. 

By then you could hardly breathe, but you continued going, pushing yourself further and further until you felt the familiarity of a fleshly twitch along with the presence of liquid trickling down your throat. 

After that you pulled away, resting both hands on his hips as you regained control of your lungs. Like him you were unbelievably warm, coated in sweat and cum.

For some odd reason it made you laugh. 

“What?” He asked, looking down at you with a slight grin. He too was heavily breathing, his fingers still in your hair, combing through the knots he inevitably made during your wake. 

“I, uh…“ you paused to laugh again, taking a moment to collect your thoughts. 

“C’mon, out with it,” he said, nudging you playfully with his foot. “You no longer have my cock in your mouth so speak up.” 

Scoffing, you gently shoved him away and shook your head. “I was just going to ask,” you began, aggressively insinuating your words with sarcasm, “if it was alright with you. Would it be alright if I go hang out with some friends?” 

“Oh, absolutely not,” Loki responded almost immediately, causing you to roll your eyes and groan.


End file.
